1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a source of inflation fluid for an inflatable vehicle occupant protection system. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflator for providing inflation fluid to inflate an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,475 discloses an air bag system including an inflator which is a gas generating unit. The gas generating unit includes a diffuser tube having axially opposite end portions. Each end portion is received within a respective one of a pair of gas generating elements. Each of the gas generating elements includes a housing that contains an ignitable gas generating material, such as cellulose nitrate. Upon ignition, the gas generating material provides an inflation gas, such as carbon monoxide. The inflation gas breaks a seal on the housing and flows into the diffuser tube. The inflation gas then fills and inflates an air bag so that it extends from a vehicle door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,153 discloses an inflator for an air bag system. The inflator includes a container defining a closed chamber for storing an inflation fluid under pressure. An end of a charge chamber housing is threaded into an end of the container. The charge chamber housing contains an ignitable propellant charge and a plunger-nozzle member. Upon ignition of the ignitable propellant charge, the plunger-nozzle member moves to break a closure located between the charge chamber housing and the container to enable the inflation fluid to flow from the container through passages in the charge chamber housing and to an air bag. The gas from ignition of the propellant material also flows through an orifice in the plunger-nozzle member to heat the inflation fluid in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,607 discloses an inflator having several generally tubular members welded together. One tubular member defines a diffuser and has an end portion disposed within another tubular member which defines a chamber for storing inflation fluid. A burst disk blocks fluid communication between the chamber and the diffuser. The burst disk is ruptured by a sliding piston in response to ignition of a propellant material in yet another tubular member.